Chuck vs Date Night
by Charahfan44
Summary: Just a short little one shot. No Quinn, no lost memories, no frozen accounts, no subway infested Buy More...just Chuck and Sarah together like it should be.


"Uh, excuse me sir? I'm looking for a laptop, but I can't seem to find a good one..." A woman walked up to Chuck at the Nerd Herd desk, asking for help.

"Oh, well you've come to the right place. I know everything about computers." Chuck smiled. He got up from his chair and walked over to the woman. "What kind of laptop are you interested in?"

"Well, my son is in the army, and he likes to Skype, so I was wanting one with a..." She was a bit older, so she didn't know the word.

"Webcam?" Chuck helped her out.

"Yes! That's right! A webcam." She laughed. "Technology has changed so much from when I was a girl." She started to ramble.

"Haha, computers have definitely changed in the past few years." He tried to make it a compliment, not wanting to hint that the woman was old.

"I used to be a looker." She smiled. "But she would top me any day." Chuck noticed she was looking at the entrance to the Buy More. He turned around to see his wife Sarah strolling in. His smile widened as Sarah walked up to him.

"Got a minute?" She asked, noticing the woman behind him.

"Uh, yeah. Just one second." He turned to the woman. "The computers are over in that section, I'll be right with you." He gestured to the left, and turned to Sarah again once the woman left. "What's up?" He asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your sale," She looked past his shoulder and to the laptop section, "but I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight?" She looked back into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Tonight?" Chuck was confused.

"Yeah, our date night?" Sarah knew he had forgotten again.

"Right! Date night!" He winced, waiting for a punch from his wife.

"I figured, you do have a lot going on here." She looked around, and Chuck un-cringed.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that too. I've been here more than at home lately." He looked apologetic.

"We've both been a little distant lately Chuck." Sarah smiled, trying to make him feel better.

"But that's why we have our date night. So yes, we're on for tonight." Chuck nodded.

"Okay, I'll have Morgan run the business for tonight then."

"How is that going anyway? I've been so cooped up here that I haven't really had a chance to help you out there."

"It's going fine, Casey is actually enjoying himself." Sarah laughed at the thought.

"Well, I'm having interviews for new employees on Wednesday, so that'll free up some of my time. Can you come help me choose?" Chuck asked, leaning closer to Sarah.

"You bet, we both own this Buy More you know." She smiled and kissed her husband, loving the way he made her feel. "I should let you get back to your sale...see you tonight?"

"Definitely." He smiled. "I'm off at six."

"Sounds great, love you."

"I love you too." And with that, they went their separate ways. Now Chuck just needed to figure out how to woo his wife.

* * *

><p>"Devon and I used to do this." Ellie said to her sister-in-law. "We still do sometimes."<p>

"Yeah? Does it put a spark back into your relationship? Because that's what Chuck and I need." Sarah said from her closet. "Okay, what about this one?" She stepped out, sporting a skin-tight red dress. She turned around to show off the back, and then looked at herself in the mirror.

"I still think the cobalt blue one was better." Ellie sighed, looking up from her _People_ magazine.

"I thought so, nothing compares to the color blue on a blonde." Sarah laughed.

"So where are you guys going?" Ellie was sitting on the bed, still looking at her magazine.

"I have no idea. I picked last time, so Chuck is deciding tonight." She switched back into her work clothes, hanging her blue dress on the door.

"I could do a little recon for ya." Ellie joked, setting down the magazine. She stood up from the bed, and followed Sarah into the kitchen of the apartment.

"No, even though I hate surprises, I think tonight I actually want one." Sarah poured some coffee.

"I get what you mean." Ellie agreed.

"Thanks for helping me out Ellie." Sarah turned to her best friend.

"No problem, I will always help." Sarah's phone started to buzz, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Walker. We need some help over here." Casey's voice grunted.

"Okay, I'm headed over there now." She hung up and the two women left the house.

* * *

><p>Chuck checked his watch, she had said 6:00 right? His clock had just hit 7:30, and he had called Sarah several times. He had gotten off early, making sure he had time to pick up a bouquet of red roses for her. He was wearing a suit, because he was taking her the most romantic and fancy restaurant in Burbank. He sat on the couch with the roses, until she finally showed up at 8:45.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chuck! Morgan messed up an entire months worth of installations and I had to fix it..." She trailed off as she saw her dressed up husband, holding roses. "Please don't hate me Chuck."

"I could never hate you Sarah." He set the roses down on the coffee table in front of him and took off his coat. "But our reservations were taken an hour ago, so I guess we'll just have to do this again next month." He walked away, and she winced as she heard the bedroom door slam shut. She felt horrible, date night had been her idea in the first place. An idea hit her suddenly. Maybe they had been going about date night entirely wrong. They just needed a night to relax and spend time with each other. It didn't matter where they went. She smiled at her thought and grabbed her phone out of her purse, after she had set everything down.

"Hello, yes I would like to order a pizza."

* * *

><p>After the pizza guy had delivered their dinner, Sarah placed Spies Like Us in the DVD Player, set the pizza on the coffee table, and knocked on their bedroom door.<p>

"Chuck? Look, I know you're mad at me...but I started thinking, and we don't need date night to be something fancy. All we need is some relaxation time together." She heard a soft mumble from behind the door. "So, I took the liberty of ordering a pizza and putting in a very stupid movie." The door swung open.

"How stupid are we talking? Natalie Portman stupid, or Dan Aykroyd stupid?" Chuck's eyes were wide.

"Both if you're good for me." Sarah smiled mischievously. Chuck kissed her hard, and smiled like a two-year-old when he released her.

"I call dibs on the remote!" He bounded into the living room, and Sarah could hear him plop down onto the couch. She sighed happily, loving her life. She changed out of her work clothes for the second time that day, and then walked into the living room to join her husband. She was wearing his red Stanford University sweatshirt, and short black shorts. Chuck smiled at her as she sat down, and she snuggled into him. Since she was sitting on his left, he wrapped his left arm around her, hugging her closer. He kissed her forehead, and then started the movie. They ate the entire pizza during the film, and had fallen asleep during The Phantom Menace. They hadn't even realized that they had fallen asleep. But they both knew they were safe in each others arms, and that's where they would be forever.


End file.
